Heartbeat
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: An insanely fluffy Makorra baby one-shot.


"Pema." Panic filled the younger woman's voice as she held a complaining child. Korra was trying to rock her son to sleep, but the baby wouldn't have any of it. Mako was sitting helplessly near her, having already tried, and failed to soothe his son. "Pema, please." Korra begged the woman who'd helped her to bring the beautiful little guy into the world only the day before.

"What's the matter?" Pema came patiently over, having just shooed ten year old Rohan from the room. "Why is he crying?"

"I don't _know_." Korra felt close to tears herself as she tried to rock him.

"Give him here." Pema accepted the baby into her arms for only a few seconds before placing him back with his mother. "Lay him on your chest."

"What?" Korra stared blankly at her; lack of sleep was clouding her mind and blurring the lines of rationality and comprehension.

"Lay him so his head is resting on your chest, just under your collar." Pema advised, gesturing to her own. Korra did it uneasily, holding her son against her chest tightly.

It was like a miracle. The baby's angry protests quieted and he slipped into sleep against Korra's shoulder. "Thank God." Mako came tentatively forward, as if the baby would scream again if he came closer. But all was quiet as Mako eased onto Korra's bed behind her, letting her lean against his chest while the baby slept on hers.

"Why did he calm down?"

"He was inside you for nine months." Pema smiled at the new parents. "He was wrapped up in this warm cocoon, and the only thing he remembers is your heartbeat."

"Oh." Korra looked down at the slack face of her son. Her little baby.

"Korra." Mako's voice entered her mind, bringing her to the realization she was crying. "It's ok, he's ok."

"I'm a horrible mother." Korra tried to stop her tears unsuccessfully. She was tired, hormonal, ached from having to give birth the day before, and she had no emotional strength left.

"You're not, we're new at this." Mako pulled her closer to comfort her while Pema slipped out of the room, leaving them to talk in private. "It's only been a few hours."

"I didn't know how to calm him." Korra rested her cheek on his collar as she sniffed pathetically. "He was so upset."

"He's fine now." Mako rubbed her shoulder. "You've never had a baby before, it's new." He kissed her shoulder as she cried softly.

"I miss my mother." Korra's voice was soft as she admitted it. Mako knew she hated looking weak, but the ordeal of giving birth was having a profound effect on her, and for good reason.

"I miss mine." Mako sighed heavily.

"Oh I didn't even think about that." Korra shook her head and used her free hand to wipe her cheeks. "You don't even have your parents, mine are just in the South Pole." She frowned. "I'm being ridiculous."

"You have every right to be ridiculous." Mako told her. "You just gave birth."

"I did." Korra grinned at the baby. "I'm a mother, you're a father." The second one made her smile brightly up at him.

"We're parents." Mako agreed with a grin, already formulating a plan in his mind.

Korra and the baby both slept well that night, Mako and Pema got up with him when they could, waking Korra only if she had to feed him, leaving the changes for the new father. Her mood and emotions seemed to stabilize over time, and Korra was back to her regular self soon, but they were still staying on Air-Temple Island until the baby was old enough to travel, and it was nice to have family around. Even if it was Tenzin's family.

Until the baby was six days old and Mako's plan came to fruition.

"Tonraq, Senna." He greeted his in-laws out at the docks with a smile on his face. "Thanks for coming, she'll be excited to see you."

"Why isn't she here?" Tonraq frowned at his son-in-law.

"It's a surprise." Mako stood straight, having learned that Korra's father respected that more than if he groveled.

"Take me to her." Senna looped her arm through his. "I want to see my grandson."

"This way." Mako started to lead them through the temple and up to the room Korra had once used alone, but now housed the three of them comfortably. "Korra?" He called in before he went in.

"Yes?" She grinned at their son in her arms before turning and freezing still. "Mom." Her eyes filled with tears immediately as she walked forward, tunnel vision for the mother who'd birthed her, dealt with raising her and gave her the best life a kid could ask for.

"I'm here, sweetheart." Senna wrapped her arms around her daughter, stroking Korra's hair.

Korra rested her head on her mother's chest and smiled. Her baby was cuddled between them but she was the one being soothed by the lulling, rhythmic sound of her mother's heartbeat.


End file.
